


Fear | Drabble Series

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda confronts her fears at every turn in this series of drabbles written for gameofcards on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear | Drabble Series

**Author's Note:**

> warning: gunshot

1\. 

Sharon Raydor was summoning all her will to survive. 

She pressed shaking fingers against the gunshot wound. Brenda Leigh Johnson was cradling her head, stroking her hair. “You’re okay,” she whispered, “ambulance is on its way. Keep your eyes open, Captain.” 

Sharon opened her mouth to reply but the blood gurgled in her throat and she coughed, warm blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. Brenda leaned down and pressed her lips to Sharon’s forehead. “I’m here, Sharon, don’t try to talk.” 

Brenda clutched her tightly, her voice cracking, “you’re okay…” 

Sharon barely registered the sound of approaching sirens. 

2.

Suddenly, she felt scared. 

Brenda watched the paramedics closing the doors of the ambulance and she could no longer see Sharon. There was just so much blood and Sharon’s skin was so ashen. 

Now that Sharon’s blood was drying on her hands and she no longer felt the weight of her body against her own Brenda was really scared that she was going to lose her. What was she going to do if anything happened to Sharon? 

She hadn’t even told her she loved her. She’d wanted to for the last month but hadn’t had the right moment. And now… 

3.

All she had to do was survive.

That wasn’t so much to ask, was it? Brenda’s leg bounced nervously, clutching her fifth cup of coffee, sitting in the corner in the waiting room. Sharon’s kids were talking amongst themselves in the other corner. They had no way of knowing Brenda was also there worried for their mother. 

If she hadn’t been so insistent that she and Sharon kept their relationship quiet then maybe the three of them would be comforting each other. 

She couldn’t lose Sharon now, there were so many things she hadn’t done right; things that Sharon deserved. 

 

4.

“I’ve survived worse things.” Sharon squeezed Brenda’s hand weakly. 

“You have?” 

“Well… no.” Sharon coughed breathily. “This was pretty bad – but I am on the mend.” 

‘I can’t believe I almost lost you… and I never even met your kids.” 

“You didn’t meet them here?”

“I didn’t know what to say to them.” Brenda admitted. “I didn’t know if it would be comforting or stressful.” 

“Well, you’re very comforting to _me_.” 

Brenda stroked Sharon’s forearm. “Did the doctor say when you could go home?” 

“She thinks late next week.” 

“Maybe I can pick up dinner for us and your kids?”


End file.
